Rebel Alliance Sourcebook
Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, to pierwsza wersja podręcznika o Rebeliantach do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40007 - okładka twarda, 40054 - okładka miękka). Podręcznik wydano w 1990 roku i jego autorem jest Paul Murphy. Zawartość (40054): *Prologue - The Growing Rebellion *Introduction **The Rebel Alliance **The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Chapter One - Birth of The Rebellion **The History of The Alliance **The Leaders **The Conception of The Alliance **The Corellian Treaty: The Birth of The Alliance **The Declaration of Rebellion **The Battle of Yavin **The Alliance Now **The Rebellion in the Galaxy **Politics **Command Hierarchy and Administration ***The Civil Government ****The Chief of State ****The Advisory Council ****The Cabinet *****Minister of Finance *****The Minister of Education *****The Minister of State *****Minister of Industry *****Minister of Supply *****Minister of War ****Allied Commands *Chapter Two - Alliance Intelligence **The Role of Alliance Intelligence **Chef of Intelligence **Case Officer **Network Leader **Area Coordinator **Cell Structure **Intentions **Cryptology **Interrogation **Equipment **Analysis **Operations **Systems Ops **Coordinate **Passive Operations **Counter-Intelligence **Security **Retrieval *Chapter Three - Alliance Military **Objectives **Structure **High Command **The Alliance Forces **The Sector Forces **High Command ***Commander-in-Chief ***Chief of Staff ***Supreme Allied Commanders ***Fleet Command ***Ordnance and Supply ***Starfighter Command ***Support Services ***Intelligence ***Special Forces ***Sector Command **Fleet Command ***Line Admirals ***Ordnance and Support ***Fleet Intelligence ***Starfighter Command **Special Forces ***Organization ***Special Forces Classifications ***Marine Specforces ***Pathfinders ***Urban Guerrillas ***Wilderness Fighters ***Technicians ***Infiltrators ***Heavy Weapons Specialists ***Other Specialists **Sector Forces ***Creation of Sector Forces ***Organization of Atrivis Sector Forces ****Growth of Atrivis ****Commander-in-Chief, Atrivis Sector ****Chief of Staff ****Starfighter Command ****Outer-Rim Communications Center ****Intelligence ****Ordnance and Support ***Fest Ground Forces ****Fest Commando Units ***Mantooine Groud Forces *Chapter Four - Combat Starships **Starship Acquisition **The Mon Calamari Starship Construction Facilities **Defection **Capital Ship Tactics **Classification of Capital Ships **Starfighter **Fast Attack Vessels and Patrol Craft **Corvettes **Frigates **Cruisers **Cruiser Design **The Battle Line ***Composition of The Battle Line ****Cruisers ****Starfighter Escort ****Close Support Vessels ****Picket Vessels ****Attack Starfighters ***Battle Line Maneuvers **Capital Ship Descriptions ***Mon Calamari Star Cruisers ***Rebel Assault Frigates ***Bulk Cruisers ***Escort Frigates ***Corellian Gunships ***Corellian Corvette *Chapter Five - Starfighters **Combat Starfighters: A General Overview ***Space Denial **Acquisition and Supply ***Acquisition ***Numerical Superiority versus Qualitative Superiority ***Supply ***Maintenance **Strategy and Tactics ***Attack Missions ***Defence ***Reconnaissance ***Hyperspace in Starfighter Combat **Starfighter Combat Tactics ***Stage One: Detection and Identification ****Sensors ****Visual Scanners ****Visual Contact ****Surprise ****Scanning in Formation ****Deciding to Attack ***Stage Two: Closing ****Speed and Concealment ****Deception ***Stage Three: Attack ****Deception in Attack ***Stage Four: Maneuver ****Some Basic Maneuvers ****The Breaks ****The Scissors ****Jinking ****The Reverse Throttle Hop ****The Tallon Roll ****Maneuvering in Pairs ****The Trap ****The Under Split ***Stage Five: Disengagement ****Lifesaving Techniques **Rebel Starfighter Types ***The Z-95 Headhunter ***The Y-Wing Starfighter ***The X-Wing Fighter ***The A-Wing Fighter ***The B-Wing Fighter *Chapter Six - Ground Combat **The Role of Ground Forces **Excerpts from an Orientation Meeting Given By General Madine to New Alliance Ground Commanders ***A Comparison of Alliance and Imperial Forces ***Strategy ****Madine' Rules of War 1: Hit 'Em Where They Aint't ****Madine' Rules of War 2: Attack The Enemy's Spirit ****Madine' Rules of War 3: Use Your Brains ***Tactics ****The Mobile Defense ****The Battle of Tiems ***Elements of Ground Combat ****The Rebel Infantryman ****Infantry Equipment ****Comlink ****Directional Transponder ****Survival Pack ****Uniform and Armor ****Identification Plates ****Armor ****Infantry Weapons *****Blaster Rifles *****Blaster Pistol *****Personal Artillery *****Infantry Support Weapons ****Artillery *****Anti-Ground Artillery *****Light anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon *****Anti-Infantry Battery *****Anti Air/Space Artillery *****Anti-Orbital Ion Cannon ****Combat Assault Vehicles *****ULAV *****Rebel Armored Freerunner *****Heavy Tracker ****Scouting Vehicles *****Speeder Bikes *****Live Mount Scouting *****Cracian Thumpers ****Infantry Transport *****Light Mechanized Vehicles *****Speeder Truck *****Tramp Shuttle *****Personnel Skiff ****Airspeeders *****Airspeeder Tactics *****Attack Pattern Delta *****Bantha Decoy *****Harpoon and Tow Cable *Chapter Seven - Droids **Droids: An Overview **Acquisition and Development **New Droid Types ***Explorer Droids ***Pilot Droid ***Espionage Droid ***B1 Worker Droid ***SE4 Servant Droid ***AC1 Surveillance Droids *Chapter Eight - Alliance Bases **Overview of Alliance Bases **Base Descriptions **Alliance High Command ***Function ***Personnel ***Defences ***Equipment **Sector Commands ***Function ***Personnel ***Defenses ***Equipment **Starfighter Bases ***Function ***Personnel ***Defenses ***Equipment **Manufacturing Base ***Function ***Personnel ***Defenses ***Equipment **Underground Base ***Function ***Personnel ***Defenses ***Equipment **Supply Base ***Function ***Personnel ***Defenses ***Equipment *Chapter Nine - Support Services **Alliance Support Services **Alliance Safe Worlds **Creating Safe Worlds **The Population of Safe Worlds **Imperial Prisoners **Life on a Safe World **Space Transport ***Crew **Alliance Transport Vessels ***Light Freighters ***Medium Transports ***Bulk Freighters **Medical Services ***Medics ***Medical Droids ***Medical Ships *Chepter Ten - Recruitment and Training **Overview **Sources of Personnel ***The Imperial Naval Academy ***Safe Worlds ***Frontier Worlds ***Imperial Survey Corps ***Underground Intelligence Networks ***Schools and Universities **Basic Training ***Officer's Training ****Ground Officers ****Naval Officers *Afterword - A Legacy for Our Children Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 1 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 2 *Dining With Droids *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 3 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 4 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 5 Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Alliance Political Structure *Alliance Intelligence *Networking *Alliance High Command Structure *Fleet Command *Travia Chan *Loom Carplin *Atrivis Sector Forces Organization *Busurra *Varth, wing commander *Kryll, general *Capital Ship Fire Arcs *The Exchange *The Alliance Fleet Main Battle Line *Capping The "T" *The Ackbar SLash *The Brawl *The Fake *Mon Calamari Star Cruiser *Standard Rebel Mon Calamari Cruiser Fighter Complement *Rebel Assault Frigate *Rebel Carrier Cruiser (Modified Bulk Cruiser) *Escort Frigate *Standard Corellian Quad Laser Gunport *Corellian Gunship *Corellian Corvette *Corellian Engineering Corporation's Corvette *Alliance Capital Ship Recognition Guide *Battle Maintenance Schedule for an X-Wing Starfighter *The Five Stages of Starfighter Combat *Scanning Responsibility in Formation *Feint and Backstab *Prime Target Cone *The Break *The Scissors *The Reverse Throttle Hop *The Tallon Roll *The Under Split *Z-95 Headhunter *Rebel Z-95XT Trainer *Rebel Y-Wing Longprobe *Standard Rebel Y-Wing *Koensayr Longprobe *Rebel X-Wing Fighter *Rebel A-Wing Fighter *Rebel B-Wing Fighter *Starfighter Recognition Guide *Battle of Tiems *Representative Rebel Alliance Uniforms *Some Typical Infantry Weapons *Rebel Infantry Weapons (BlasTech DL-44, Merr-Sonn Flash 4, BlasTech DL-18, Merr-Sonn Quick 6, Czerka 411, SoroSuub H.Tracker 16, MerrSonn G8, BlasTech A280, E-Web) *Infantry Support and Personal Artillery *Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower *Golan Arms DF.9 *KDY v150 Planet Defender *Modified Imperial Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle *Modified KAAC Freerunner *Mekuun Heavy Tracker *Mobquet Overracer *Cracian Thumper *Modified Trast A-A5 Speeder Truck *Modified Aratech Arrow-23 Landspeeder *Repulsorlift Transport Skiff *Above Ground Sensors *Attack Pattern Delta *Rebel Alliance Combat Snowspeeder *Bantha Decoy *Alliance Ground Assault Vehicle Recognition Guide *LesTech Explorer Droid *Industrial Automaton V1 Pilot *MerenData Espionage Droid *AccuTronics B1 Worker Droid *Industrial Automaton SE4 Servant *Cybot Galactica's AC1 Spy-Eye Surveillance Droid *Some Alliance Safe Worlds (New Alderaan, Sanctuary, Flitter) *Modified Corellian YT-1300 Transport *Gallofree Yards Transport *Corellian Action VI Transport *Modified Nebulon-B Frigate *Prosthetics *Battle Zones *Raid on Fara's Belt *Combat Targeting Computer *Atrivis Sector *Regrouping Atrivis *Intelligence Slang *Atrivis and The Alliance Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *The Growing Rebellion - list Arhula Hextrophona do Mon Mothmy *From Officials Records of The Senate of The Old Republic *Formal Declaration of Rebellion *Battle Chant of The Legion of Alderaan *Extract of Minutes from The 251st Meeting of The Alliance High Command *Minutes of Planning Meeting for Operation Cobolt *General Madine's Report of Operation Cobolt *My Beloved Friend *Orders This Day *Excerpts from an Orientation Meeting Given By General Madine to New Alliance Ground Commanders *Cloak and Data - list Mehara Grota do Channe Dara *A Legacy for Our Children - list Arhula Hextrophona do Mon Mothmy Credits *creator: Paul Murphy *additional Material: Michael Stern, Greg Farshtey *editing: Jennifer A. Williams *graphics: Rosaria J. Baldari, Stephen Crane, Jacqueline M. Evans, Richard Hawran, Cathleen Hunter *interior Illustrations: Rob Caswell, David Deitrick, Karl Martin, Allen Nunis *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *assistant publisher: Denise D. Palter *editorial director: Bill Slaviscek *associate editors: Greg Gorden & Paul Murphy *assistant editor: Greg Farshtey *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Jacqueline Evans, Cathleen Hunter *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier, Tony DeCosmo *special projects manager: Ronald Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Zobacz także: *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (2 wyd.) en:Rebel Alliance Sourcebook Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)